How To Handle Your Original
by koreyobey
Summary: Caroline has decided to give Klaus a chance. She needs advice and what better way to get advice than with Elena's guide to handling the originals.


_So you have decided to join the club of dating an original. It is not as fun as it seems._

Caroline red the first line of the very convenient guide Elena had given her. Written by Elena of course. She had finally given in to Klaus and given him a chance. She was happy but there were issues. There always are so she needed advice on how to handle him. Elena had been dating Elijah for awhile, which was very surprising to Caroline. He didn't seem like the boyfriend type but looks can be misleading. Clearly. When Caroline had asked Elena for advice Elena just smiled creepily before handing her a guide and shrieking. Elena knew Caroline would give in one day so she had prepared a guide for her. It was quite weird but Caroline shook off the weirdness and read through the guide.

_They can be hard to handle which is why I have decided to create this guide. I call it 'How To Handle Your Original." Now before I continue I must first say that this guide can NOT end up in the hands of one of the originals. I do not wish to die anytime soon. If the guide is close to being discovered you must do EVERYTHING in your power to stop it. That includes eating it if you have too. If the guide is found then I had nothing to do with it. Alright so the basics._

_1)So your original is jealous?_

_It is never good when an original is jealous. When Elijah gets jealous he tends to get murderous. I tend to kiss him until he calms down. WARNING: May lead to sex and cuddling. It is very effective though. Wink wink._

Caroline was sat on Klaus bed listening to him rant about how the captain of the football team had touched her 'too low.' It was a simple touch on the back.. While he tried flirting with her but that was beside the point. It had been an hour and he still hadn't stopped. He didn't seem close to stopping either. Caroline sighed before standing up and cupping his face bringing him to a halt. "Will you shut up?" She said with a smile before kissing him. He kissed back and soon enough they were on the bed. Elena was right. It may lead to sex but Caroline didn't mind. At all.

_2)So your original has mood swings?_

_All originals have their mood swings. Well their murder times. It isn't a good idea to leave them alone when they are in these moods. They could murder someone. When Elijah has these 'mood swings' I add drops of vodka to his drinks. This gets them drunk and they're too dizzy to do anything! Point me. WARNING: May become attached. (Elijah tends to get cuddly with me and refuses to let go.)_

Klaus was on a rampage around his mansion. Nothing new but Caroline did not feel like listening to him whine about his broken furniture later. She made her infamous vanilla tea. Elena loved it so she was sure Klaus would like it or pretend to for her sake. She added a few drops of vodka before walking over to him and letting him take a sip. She learned some new things about Klaus that night. He liked to get naked and hug her while whispering perverted things. She cringed a lot. She will never forget the look on his face when she told him everything the next morning. Priceless.

_3)So your original is being too clingy?_

_We all have those moments when we need some alone time. It's natural. Send them on a wild goose chase or something so you get at least an hour to yourself. Or find a quiet place. WARNING: They may go crazy. (The last time I found a quiet place I stayed there for a few hours. Returned home to a hysterical Elijah who would not leave me alone for 2 weeks.)_

Klaus was following Caroline everywhere. He did not want to leave her alone in this 'dangerous' world. She was getting quite tired of him so decided to get rid of him for awhile. She sent him into the local coffee shop to get her a coffee but flashed as soon as he entered. She spent most of the day enjoying the peace of nature. Elena was right this was needed. Although she was also right about the going crazy part. When she returned to Klaus he was interrogating a random guy and had that crazy look in his eye. She never did that again.

_4)So your original is getting annoying?_

_We have all had time when we wanted to dagger them. If I had a white oak dagger then Elijah would be sleeping right now. But since we have none and we don't want upset originals just do something to calm your mind. I tend to read or write some poetry. WARNING: You'll almost go insane._

Caroline sighed as Klaus ripped a vampires heart out. All the poor vampire did was bump into her accidentally. She felt like murdering Klaus for taking a life when there was no need for it. He didn't seem to care about the life either. They had a little argument about it. Okay not little since he flipped a table. She decided to just retire to her room and organize her closet. She also may have bought a new closet with his credit card but he deserved it. Maybe. She did almost go insane but that was from not talking to him for so long. Maybe that's what Elena meant?

_5)So you're having dinner with all the originals?_

_Well it's a difficult task. When I had dinner with the originals Klaus daggered Kol, Rebekah almost killed me (I have a feeling she purposely did that.) and Elijah locked me in a closet for 'my safety.' All I can say is get it done fast._

Dinner with the originals did not go to plan. Elena ended up with a knife in her arm from Rebekah who had missed the heart. Kol didn't end up daggered but he was close. Elijah had almost killed Klaus for hurting Elena while Caroline just stayed silent. Klaus had ended up locking her in their room to keep her away from his family. Elijah had quickly departed with Elena while Rebekah left muttering something about visiting Stefan. Maybe he would like a guide too? Kol also left saying he was bored. _Great Dinner._

_6)So your original decided to leave you alone with his sister?_

_It happened to me. When Elijah returned I had my neck snapped and Rebekah was watching twilight. He was less than happy. If it happens AVOID HER._

Caroline did not expect it to happen but it did. Klaus had asked her to keep his sister company as she had no girl friends. She wanted to say no but how could she deny him? So she agreed and they ended up having fun. Rebekah talked about her relationship with Stefan and how they were arguing. Caroline would have to ask Elena to give him a copy of the guide.

_7)So your original remembers it's your anniversary?_

_They tend to get expensive presents. He got me this gold necklace with an E hanging on it. He said it represented Elena but I like to think it represents Elijah. Anyway do not go out of your way. Get something you know he'll love._

Caroline wasn't very good at gifts for guys. When it came to her friends she was great at it but for Klaus it had to be perfect. When the time came he gave her a charm bracelet and the surprise gift of a private jet. Expensive was now an understatement. He announced they were going traveling which she was overjoyed at and it actually gave her gift to him more use. When he opened it he saw it was an art kit he could carry around. Now he could paint in a different country! She was soooo smart.

_8)So you're going traveling with your original?_

_Well I must say it will be fun. They get you the best when it comes to flights and hotels. When Elijah took me to Greece the hotel had a beach and a pool. The room was amazing too. Made the sex more greek. Just remember to have fun and stay close to your original. You never know when they might want to murder someone._

Caroline was excited. They had recently landed in Rome and she was flashing around the room unpacking everything while Klaus chuckled from the doorway. He was wearing his swim shorts and no shirt. She could get used to that. She quickly changed into her bikini before racing out the hotel gaining a lot of appreciative looks from the guys. Klaus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with the murderous glare in his eyes. Elena was right. She may have to stay close to him if this was how he would be acting.

Elena and Elijah had spent a whole week arguing. Elijah wanted to move in the mansion with his brother but Elena didn't want to leave her home and Jeremy. Caroline and Klaus were getting quite annoyed by the constant noise of their voices. Caroline decided it was time to give Elena a little bit of advice.

_9)So your original wants to move?_

_Change is scary but it helps our lives advance. Moving in with your original is healthy and it's time to take that step Elena. Jeremy will be fine, he is old enough now and your house will remain intact. You need to move forward Elena. It's time._

Elena read the advice Caroline had left her. She smiled and called Elijah. Klaus smirked at Caroline when he saw the two hugging and moving boxes. He knew Caroline had something to do with this. Within a week all of their stuff had been moved to Elijah's room in the mansion. Soon enough Rebekah was moving in with Stefan and Kol was spending more time around the family. Caroline was able to handle Klaus better than when she first started dating him. _What would I have done without that guide?_


End file.
